


Ryuk's Massage Therapy

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boredom, Character Name In Title, Closeted Character, College, Crack, Crack Pairing, Dubious Consent, Early in Canon, God Complex, Humiliation, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Interspecies, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Massage, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Squick, Stress Relief, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the university lecture hall Ryuk is bored and Light is looking tense so Ryuk decides to give him a "massage." Slight Ryuk/Light and L/Light. One-shot for kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuk's Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note.
> 
> Slight Ryuk/Light and L/Light. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Written for a kink meme request: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=863955

Ryuk groaned—another day at school. He never thought he would find something more boring than the Shinigami world! Ryuk wasn't too bright but he was immortal—he learned nothing new here—either he already knew about what was being discussed (such as Light's history class, Ryuk occasionally snickered at how much the humans got wrong) or just didn't care (in the case of pretty much everything else).

He had thought college might be different from high school since the humans made such a big deal out of it. But no, it was just more of the same only the professors were more self-important—some gave Light a run for his money—but not even that observation could dull the tedium.

Ryuk knew it must be the same for Light—that he must already know about everything they were droning on about.

It was no small wonder his human was insane.

 **"I'm bored!"** Ryuk whined to his human who currently sitting there scowling, resting his chin on one hand, twirling his mechanical pencil in the other.

Light pointedly ignored the Shinigami. He had explained to him time and again how he couldn't talk to him in public!

 **"Hey! Light!"** Ryuk shouted and poked him, causing Light to fumble and nearly drop the pencil he had been playing with.

Light put the pencil down and glared dangerously at the Shinigami out of the corner of his eye.

Normally that would be enough to get Ryuk to back off but today Light had underestimated Ryuk's boredom. Unlike everything else here, Light was interesting.

 **"Come on, you'd rather be elsewhere too, right?"** Light gave a barely audible grunt of affirmation that seemed to communicate something along the lines of "I feel your pain… now shut up."

**"Oi! Light! Here's an idea! Why don't we just kill everyone here and then we can go out and get some apples!"**

His human suddenly seemed very tense.

Light turned slowly to glare at the Shinigami, mouthed a stern "no" and then seemed to dismiss him as he resumed scheming / pretending to listen to the lecture.

Ryuk noted that Light still looked very tense.

While that reaction was interesting Ryuk hadn't really meant to so stress out his playmate. That wasn't good for humans or so he was told...

Ryuk wasn't on anyone's side but it wouldn't do for his fun to end prematurely, now would it?

Ryuk's grin broadened. A massage! He could give Light a massage—that would help his human deal with the stress AND it would be very entertaining.

It was a win-win as far as Ryuk was concerned.

Ryuk saw how it was done last night while exploring the college campus he and Light would be spending so much time at and had come upon an interesting sight while floating through the dorms rooms.

 _"Relax honey—you've had a rough day."_

He had watched what the two guys did with rapt fascination.

So that's what human roommates did for each other, right?

And...

Light was his roommate!

It seemed to relax the human in question and the faces the human made were very entertaining. Ryuk wondered if he could make Light make those faces...

Ryuk's chain jingled as he drew closer to where Light sat rigidly, eyes purposely focused ahead.

**"I'm sorry, Light. I didn't mean to upset you..."**

Ryuk's fingers went right through Light's shirt to make contact with the skin of his back, for one that seemed more effective from his observations, and two Ryuk knew that Light wouldn't want anyone else to become aware of his presence by seeing hand impressions in the fabric of his shirt.

However this did not have the desired effect. Light seemed to tense up even more.

Ryuk gently began rubbing little circles between his shoulder blades.

Light's startled, questioning eyes demanded an explanation.

 **"You're so tense!"** Ryuk continued to rub along Light's back in ever widening circles, and gently squeezed at his shoulder and back muscles with his claws. **"I heard this was supposed to help—they called it a massage…"**

Light could barely contain a sigh of relief. That was all this was.

It did feel kind of good...

As did the thought that the Shinigami was attuned to and would willingly cater to his needs like this.

Well, it was nothing less than what a God was entitled to.

Light relaxed a bit into his touch.

Encouraged, Ryuk slowly, subtly began to travel around to the front, moving up and down his sides tracing along his ribs, tsk—Light was so thin you'd think he was a Shinigami!

Light's eyes fluttered and he unconsciously leaned into the Shinigami's touch. This felt… really good.

The alarm bells only began going off again when Light felt those claws begin to flick and play with his nipples. A slight shudder ran through him and Light sucked in a breath. Light realized to his great embarrassment that he was becoming hard in his pants.

Light shot Ryuk an annoyed look but the Shinigami didn't seem to get the hint.

Light felt another tremor go through him as Ryuk continued to tease up and down his stomach and began drawing little circles around his hips

Meanwhile Ryuk was quite pleased with his experiment.

Light was reacting just like the human he had watched. This was fun—he couldn't wait to see Light make those faces.

"Enough," Light tried to whisper but it was cut off by a pained groan as Ryuk slowly stroked up and down his length.

Yeah that looked painful constricted by his clothes like that. It would probably be better to do that other thing the humans did.

Light felt an odd mix of relief and (though he would never admit it) disappointment when it looked like Ryuk was indeed going to stop.

Psych.

Light couldn't stop his mewl of sheer terror as he suddenly felt a severe burning sensation at the base of his spine as Ryuk slipped his fingers up his ass.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" Next to him Takada was looking concerned.

Light worked to control his breathing and quickly schooled his features to say "I'm fine and everything is perfectly normal" and even smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure...?"

Light looked flushed and a bit sweaty. Maybe he was running a fever?

Light grimaced as Ryuk continued to play around inside him. It felt so weird and very uncomfortable. Light had never done anything like that before and… Light worked hard to mask his rising anxiety. Just how far would Ryuk take this?

"It's... It's flea season..." Light sucked in another pained breath. "I-I seem to have acquired a little pest."

Ryuk didn't take the hint and continued to scissor inside of him.

"Ugh! I hate that! When you get an itch you can't scratch?"

Just then Ryuk curled his fingers and brushed his claws against his prostate.

"Iy—Yeah…" Light breathed out trying to stifle a moan.

Takada nodded sympathetically before returning to her class notes.

Light bit his lip until he tasted blood trying to avoid making any sounds as Ryuk continued to manipulate that sweet spot. Light's breathing became very ragged and he held onto the desk in a vice grip. He could see that bastard Shinigami grinning down at him, watching him come undone.

Another tremor rocketed up his spine and his hips began twitching of their own accord.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" The professor asked when Light involuntarily threw his head back when another wave of pleasure washed through him and he nearly bashed his head into the desk behind him.

Light could hear the loud whispering of his classmates wanting to know "hey who is that spazzing out" and "Is that kid having a seizure?"

Light blushed deeply. Everyone was staring at him.

"I'm... okay," Light ground out.

"You don't look okay, why don't you go to the nurse's office to be sure?"

As soon as they were dismissed Ryuk suddenly stopped.

Light couldn't keep from whining out loud at the loss of contact.

Mortified Light staggered to his feet… and just managing to grab hold of the desk before face-planting on the floor. It felt like his legs had turned to jelly.

His papers flew everywhere and his pens and books clattered to the floor in a disruptive fashion.

There was more whispering

Light made a hasty, undignified retreat as he staggered out of the lecture hall.

Ryuk looked smug as he laid a hand on his shoulder. **"Now shall we go get some apples?"**

At just that little bit of contact Light felt that feeling rack through him again.

Light tried again to avoid moaning aloud, as it was it got through as a frustrated whimper.

"Dammit, Ryuk! Finish what you start!" Light barked out. He couldn't believe he was saying this, that he was succumbing to such a base impulse, but he was too damn close, the NEED was too great.

**"Huh?"**

"You bastard! Do you want me to beg?" _Ah hell with it._ "Well here I am. I'm begging you. Fuck me!"

The Shinigami looked confused. **"I just gave you a massage. I can't do THAT."**

Light whimpered pathetically and began making a mad dash to the men's room… only to crash head-first into L who was just making his way to stalk / wait outside of Light's classroom. They landed in a heap with L on top of him.

"Light-kun?"

"Ryuu… Ryuuzaki?"

Light wasn't quite sure how this newest problem suddenly looked like a solution but he was pretty sure some evil outside force must have taken hold of his body. What happened next Light was sure he would never have done on his own.

L was even more surprised when Light reached up and began kissing the older man passionately, ravenously.

Meanwhile some concerned students had followed him out and were the first to learn what would be known all over campus tomorrow—that Light Yagami was gay… Takada looked so sad.

L could feel how hard he was beneath him as he twitched and ground them together whimpering, pleading, begging…

L couldn't believe the things Light was whispering in his ear...

What the hell brought this on?

No… question it later because right now, really, what better way to get close to Kira?

Yes, of course it was for the good of the case that L all but threw his prime suspect into the backseat of his limo and took him there.

L was insufferably smug about how quickly he could get Light to come.

"That was quite enjoyable, Yagami-kun." L smirked noting the dazed, sated look from the younger man beneath him. "I look forward to doing this again."

L's words stayed with him the next day as he thought over again and again about what happened...

Any drastic change in his behavior would be suspicious so he had to play it like what he did with L was totally normal…

Besides he had just gotten that much closer to L. He could use this…

But there was no way he would be attracted to L under normal circumstances, right?

L would expect a repeat of…

Just as Light headed into the taskforce headquarters he heard a flap of wings as Ryuk returned from eating his apple.

Light turned to his Shinigami.

"Hey Ryuk, after work could you give me another massage?"


End file.
